


8 марта

by MagnusKervalen



Series: Всё бывает в первый раз [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - USSR, Humor, Multi, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1355980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusKervalen/pseuds/MagnusKervalen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На этот раз средняя школа имени космонавта-героя Юрия Хогвартова празднует 8 Марта, жизнь города Советска идет своим чередом, а главной героине предстоит узнать много нового.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Седьмое марта

Все утро Герминэ простояла перед зеркалом, пытаясь замаскировать прыщ. Прыщ этот был, вероятно, самым подлым из всего прыщавого племени: появившееся вчера незаметное розовое пятнышко за ночь налилось, окрепло и набухло, да еще не где-нибудь на лбу, где его можно легко спрятать под челкой, а прямо на носу! И это в такой день! Герминэ и так, и этак вертела головой перед зеркалом, критически рассматривая свой нос, но прыщ, замазанный тональным кремом «Балет» _натурального цвета_ , совсем ненатурально выделялся на коже. И пусть мама уверяла Герминэ, что прыщ совсем незаметен, и даже вспомнила примету – если прыщ вскочил на носу, значит, кто-то в тебя влюбился, – Герминэ это нисколько не утешило. Ей пришло в голову намазать «Балетом» все лицо, чтобы замазанный тональным кремом прыщ не выделялся предательским пятном; действительно, стало намного лучше, но теперь другим цветом выделялась шея. Тогда Герминэ додавила тюбик и намазала еще и шею, рискуя испачкать белый подворотничок формы.

Удовлетворенная своей работой, Герминэ взглянула на будильник, и – о ужас! До начала занятий осталось всего десять минут, а ведь первым уроком сегодня – НВП, и опаздывать никак нельзя! Теперь Герминэ придется бежать через скверик, чтобы сократить путь.

Через этот сквер девочки обычно не ходили: там обретался местный _эксгибиционист_ с ласковым прозвищем Долбик (производное от неблагозвучного «долбо…б»), который возникал будто бы из ниоткуда в своем светлом плаще неопределенного цвета, похожем на старую наволочку, и неожиданно распахивал его перед зазевавшимися прохожими. Мальчишки, не знавшие такого умного слова, как эксгибиционист, называли его попросту «онанистом» и даже могли кинуть в него камнем, выгоняя из сквера; тогда неуравновешенный Долбик принимался рыдать, причитать и биться головой обо что придется. Зрелище было не из приятных, отчего и мальчишки чаще всего обходили сквер стороной.

Однако сейчас Герминэ решила, что опоздать к Северу Анатольевичу куда страшнее, чем увидеть несчастные причиндалы Долбика, поэтому повернула к скверу. Конечно, Герминэ все же надеялась, что в такое раннее время Долбик еще не появится, но, добежав, поняла, что ее надежды были напрасными: на главной аллее маячила фигура в светлом долгополом плаще. Герминэ притормозила и присела за кустами, соображая, как бы ей обойти проклятого «онаниста». Тот же, прохаживаясь по аллее, тем временем неумолимо приближался к Герминэ, придерживая что-то под плащом и время от времени заглядывая туда. Но это еще не самое страшное – приглядевшись, Герминэ обнаружила, что фигура в плаще – вовсе не безобидный Долбик: Долбик был исстарившийся, низенький и плешивый, а этот – молодой, высокий, с длинными черными волосами… Герминэ закрыла рот обеими руками, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Нет, не может быть! – по аллее в эксгибиционистском долгополом плаще прохаживался… Снейпиков!

Сообразительная Герминэ подождала, пока «извращенец» военрук, повернувшись на каблуках, направится в противоположный от ее куста конец аллеи, кинулась в сторону и по боковой тропинке, то и дело проваливаясь в грязь, не оглядываясь рванула вон из сквера к видневшейся впереди спасительной школе.

Добежав до школы, Герминэ обнаружила, что к каждому ее сапогу прилипло как минимум полкило грязи, а умывальник работал только в туалете на четвертом этаже, где окопалась школьная «плохишка» Ирка-Такса. Это прозвище Ирка получила не из-за своей длинной нескладной фигуры и длинного же унылого носа, как можно было подумать; все в школе знали, что «у Ирки такса – три рубля», и за эти деньги «она любому даст». Неизвестно, что послужило причиной такой плохой репутации – мало того, что три рубля для мальчишек были баснословными деньгами (тогда как стакан вкуснейшей газировки с сиропом через дорогу от школы стоил всего три копейки!), так бешеная Ирка-Такса еще и лупила всех пацанов без разбора. Ясное дело, даже самые бойкие мальчишки не торопились брать то, что она «давала», а простачки вроде Ромки и вовсе не догадывались, о чем идет речь. Большую часть своего времени Ирка-Такса проводила в туалете на четвертом этаже, прокурив его насквозь «Примой», а если в Иркин туалет по неосторожности забредали какие-нибудь девчонки, то могла и деньги отобрать. Однако к чести Ирки нужно заметить, что Герминэ она «уважала» и позволяла пользоваться своим туалетом; правда, Герминэ все равно старалась туда не заходить, потому что после Иркиного туалета волосы и форма целый день будут вонять «Примой». Но сейчас выбирать не приходилось, и Герминэ, стоя на одной ноге, мыла сапог в умывальнике, а Ирка-Такса, не выпуская сигарету из зубов, нудно жаловалась Герминэ на «папашу»:

\- Совсем ох..ел, старый долбо..б – в такой дубак в сквере своими причиндалами тряс! Ладно бы еще – когда тепло… Уже лупила его – ни х..я не помогает. Теперь простудился, три дня с температурой лежит, дома и так жрать нечего, а еще лекарства ему покупай – жалко, папаша все-таки. Одолжи трешку, а?

Трешки у Герминэ конечно же не было, но она собрала всю мелочь из сумки и из карманов фартука, не считая, отдала благодарно осклабившейся Ирке и поторопилась выскочить из туалета, надеясь, что Снейпиков все еще болтается в скверике, и она успеет попасть в класс раньше него.

На этот раз Герминэ повезло: она села за свою парту и даже сняла куртку прежде, чем на пороге класса появился Север Анатольевич. Его мина не предвещала ученикам ничего хорошего. Выкрикнув с порога: «Откройте учебники!», он влетел в подсобку, где хранились пыльные плакаты, посвященные гражданской обороне, и деревянные муляжи гранат, крашенные зеленой краской.

Повозившись в подсобке, Снейпиков вышел оттуда уже без плаща, но – к изумлению Герминэ – не в своем неизменном _лажовом_ черном костюме, а в темно-синих расклешенных джинсах и черной водолазке, ладно обтягивающей его фигуру. Черная водолазка! Даже у Герминэ была всего лишь белая, а в черных щеголяли только Малфоядзе (не иначе, как Малфоядзе-старший опять в Болгарию съездил). Герминэ стало любопытно – какие же у преобразившегося Снейпикова туфли? А вдруг они вообще _на платформе_ , как у Люпина?.. Она даже слегка наклонила голову, пытаясь незаметно рассмотреть туфли Севера Анатольевича под учительским столом, как вдруг Снейпиков вскочил, быстрыми шагами подошел прямо к Герминэ и начал принюхиваться. Герминэ так и замерла со склоненной головой, не смея пошевелиться, а Снейпиков тихим и от этого еще более страшным, чем обычно, голосом спросил:

\- Гренджирян, вы что, курили?!

Герминэ поднялась из-за парты – Снейпиков всегда требовал «вставать, когда разговариваете с учителем». Она не знала, что ответить – выдавать несчастную Ирку-Таксу не хотелось – но Снейпиков, похоже, и не ждал оправданий. Он принялся нервно ходить взад-вперед по классу, пугая и без того напуганных учеников, а затем внезапно снова подбежал к Герминэ и, тряся своим длинным пальцем перед ее так тщательно замазанным «Балетом» носом, заявил:

\- Запомните, Гренджирян! Зарубите себе на носу! Я не потерплю курящих девушек у себя в классе! Помните, что вы – будущая мать! Курящая девушка – это отвратительно!

Незаслуженное обвинение настолько возмутило Герминэ, что она еле сдержалась, чтобы не ответить Снейпикову: «А трясти в сквере своим _онанистским_ плащом – не отвратительно?!». Хорошо, что как раз в этот момент в класс ворвалась Минерва Ибрагимовна.

Возбужденно вытирая нос, она заверещала:

\- Север Анатольевич, почему вы не организовали ребят на 23 февраля? Они должны были участвовать в конкурсе плакатов «Мы – за мир»! Ведь я вас предупреждала заранее. Вы нам завалите всю воспитательную работу в школе! Приехали из районного КИДа, а у нас нет ни одной картинки. Ребята, достаньте альбомы и быстренько что-нибудь нарисуйте!

Снейпиков поднял бровь, неприязненно взглянув на Минерву Ибрагимовну с высоты своего роста.

\- Вообще-то, у нас программа, Минерва Ибрагимовна, – желчно ответил он. – Мы должны подробно пройти ядерный взрыв.

\- Вот и прекрасно, Север Анатольевич, – всплеснула платком Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Пусть ребята нарисуют, что мы все в Советском Союзе против ядерных взрывов!

\- В таком случае, – отозвался Снейпиков, – раз вы сегодня срываете мне занятие, я назначаю для всего восьмого «А» дополнительный урок завтра.

\- Но завтра восьмое марта, Север Анатольевич, – нерабочий день по календарю! – возразила Минерва Ибрагимовна, неодобрительно качнув горжеткой.

По бледному лицу Снейпикова пробежала судорожная волна.

\- Тогда пусть придут послезавтра, девятого марта! – не сдался он.

\- У нас послезавтра шесть уроков и классный час, – встрял Ромка, который, как всегда, был «за справедливость».

\- Ничего, придете восьмым уроком, – ядовито огрызнулся Снейпиков.

Восьмиклассники, обрадовавшиеся было тому, что вместо урока НВП они будут малевать картинки, разочарованно застонали.

\- Тишина в классе! – выкрикнул Снейпиков. – Быстро рисуйте! Я за вами слежу!

\- Ой, спасибо, Север Анатольевич, – проворковала Минерва, пятясь к двери. – Хорошо, что вы сами проследите за ребятами! Теперь я спокойна. Отберите лучшие картинки и принесите мне. А я пока проведу товарищей из КИДа по школе и покажу нашу наглядную агитацию.

Под пронизывающим ястребиным взглядом Снейпикова ученики принялись «творить». Малфоядзе, совсем не умевший рисовать, важно достал свои фломастеры и многозначительно посмотрел на Гарика, рассчитывая, что Потерян опять нарисует все за него. Но Гарик уже стал счастливым обладателем собственного набора из четырех цветов, который «достал» для него старший пионервожатый, и на фломастеры Малфоядзе не польстился. Он старательно срисовал с учебника НВП ядерный взрыв и разместил вокруг него четырех неуклюжих женщин – черную, белую, желтую и красную; одной рукой они прижимали к себе своих разноцветных младенцев, а в другой держали транспаранты с надписями «Нет войне!» и «Миру – мир!».

Малфоядзе оглядел класс, выискивая новую жертву. Ромка, высунув язык от старания, елозил наслюнявленным цветным карандашом по листочку, пытаясь изобразить ядерный гриб. Малфоядзе выдернул листок из-под Ромкиной руки и, демонстрируя картинку всему классу, громко заявил:

\- О, смотрите, Визлин нарисовал помидор на огурце! – а потом, мерзко хихикая, что-то быстро зашептал своему соседу по парте Грише Голикову.

В следующее мгновение Снейпиков подскочил к парте Давида, забрал жалкий Ромкин рисунок, разорвал его на глазах у Ромки и бросил в мусорную корзину, процедив сквозь зубы:

\- Визлин, вы ничего не умеете и даже не стараетесь!

Несчастный Ромка вздохнул и стал просить у Герминэ новый листочек.

Герминэ быстро дала Ромке листок и вернулась к своему рисунку. Она уже покончила с изображением ядерного гриба – он переливался всеми цветами радуги на заднем плане картины, а на переднем плане, держась за руки, стояли парень и девушка. Герминэ не умела рисовать лица парней (они у нее всегда получались похожими на девушек), поэтому она расположила свою парочку спиной к зрителям: хипповые парень и девушка мечтательно любовались ядерным грибом. Герминэ, увлекшись всей этой романтикой, забыла о заданной теме и уже приноравливалась заключить пару в сердечко, как вдруг Снейпиков выхватил у Герминэ ее романтичную картинку и воскликнул:

\- Что это такое?! О чем вы думаете, Гренджирян?!

Герминэ ожидала, что ее картинку сейчас постигнет судьба Ромкиного «огурца», но Снейпиков отчего-то бросился с ее листочком в подсобку и вернулся уже без него. Герминэ опасалась, что нервный военрук выкинет еще что-нибудь в своем духе, однако Север Анатольевич ни с того ни с сего заявил, что урок окончен.

\- Гренджирян! – выкрикнул он. – Соберите все рисунки и отнесите Минерве Ибрагимовне! И впредь думайте об учебе, а не о всякой пошлости!

Герминэ, недоумевая, чем она прогневила Снейпикова на этот раз, быстро собрала рисунки и вместе со всеми поторопилась покинуть класс. Сквозь толпу восьмиклассников протиснулась неугомонная Минерва Ибрагимовна; вытягивая дряблую шею над головами ребят, она кричала Снейпикову:

\- Север Анатольевич! Север Анатольевич, пожалуйста, не забудьте – после уроков у нас назначен педсовет! Вы-сами-знаете-по-какому поводу! Явка всех преподавателей обязательна!

После уроков школьники не торопились расходиться по домам. Темнело теперь уже не так рано, как зимой; стояла чудесная погода, пахло совсем по-весеннему. Старшеклассники томились каким-то странным необъяснимым чувством, заставлявшим мальчишек беситься во дворе перед школой, а девочек – собираться в группки, перешептываться и глупо хихикать. Довольный Ромка катался на школьных воротах – надо сказать, ему было чем гордиться: благодаря его стараниям у каждой девочки из восьмого «А» теперь был _спутник_. И не какой-то там спутник жизни, а _настоящий_ , блестящий, качающийся на проволочке космический спутник-сувенир, умещающийся на ладошке.

Сначала мальчишки собирались отплатить девочкам той же монетой и подарить им _книгу_ , но добрый Ромка не допустил такой подлости и вызвался сам найти _хорошие_ подарки. В магазине, среди чеканок с профилями Маркса и Энгельса и бронзовых бюстиков Ленина, Ромке сразу бросился в глаза сувенирный спутник. Спутник был замечательный: размером с теннисный мячик, с надписью «СССР» на блестящем боку и с лампочкой, работающей от квадратной батарейки. Ромка пересчитал деньги – их хватало только на три таких спутника. Ромка расстроился. Но тут он увидел в витрине почти точно такие же спутники, только очень маленькие и без лампочки. Решив, что спутник – даже и без лампочки – все равно отличный подарок, которому обрадуется любая девочка, Ромка на все деньги накупил мелких спутников и теперь, радуясь за девочек, наслаждался жизнью и скрипучими воротами.

Правда, Герминэ, как показалось Ромке, не очень обрадовалась подарку, но Ромка уверил ее, что спутник – полезная вещь: его даже можно поставить на телевизор! У Герминэ на телевизоре уже стояла пластмассовая Останкинская телебашня, которую подарил дядя Сурен: если перевернуть башню и заглянуть в глазок, можно было увидеть все многочисленное семейство дяди Сурена, стоящее на фоне Останкинской телебашни. Этот «эксклюзивный» сувенир дядя Сурен привез в прошлом году из отпуска, но побоялся хранить дома, где его пятеро мальчишек мгновенно уничтожали все, что попадалось под руку. Всякий раз, когда Ромка приходил к Герминэ в гости, он заглядывал в телебашню, поражаясь этому чуду фототехники; а теперь его замечательный спутник казался Ромке вполне достойным соседом для необыкновенной телебашни.

Девочки из других классов тоже не остались без подарков. Что только они не получили: и наборы открыток с видами Советска, и настенные фотопанно формата А4 с мутными гладиолусами, и поролоновые цветы на проволочных стебельках, обернутых зеленой папиросной бумагой… Девочки показывали друг другу подарки, обсуждали их, а некоторые наиболее предприимчивые даже стали обмениваться. Но Герминэ не собиралась менять свой спутник на какие-нибудь _лажовые_ искусственные цветочки – к тому же, ни одна девочка все равно не согласилась бы на спутник.

Принарядившиеся ради «женского дня» учительницы тоже пребывали в приятном волнении, ожидая поздравлений и посиделок после педсовета – тем более, что расторопная Минерва Ибрагимовна дальновидно пригласила на педсовет председателя родительского комитета и просто красавца-мужчину Люци Вахтанговича. Собравшиеся дамы поминутно оправляли одежду, взбивали прически, зачем-то открывали и закрывали свои ридикюли и даже не пытались делать вид, что слушают директора Альберта Вольфовича Дамблдора, который открыл педсовет, невнятно объявив повестку дня.

По правде сказать, добрейшего Альберта Вольфовича вообще никто никогда не слушал. Бывший ученый-генетик, руководивший научно-исследовательским институтом, он был репрессирован при Сталине и реабилитирован при Хрущеве. Поседевший и постаревший Дамблдор утратил не только половину зубов, но и былую остроту ума; научной работой он заниматься уже не мог, поэтому партийное руководство назначило Дамблдора директором школы, здраво рассудив, что кому, как не генетику, растить молодое поколение советских граждан. В школьных делах бедный Альберт Вольфович ничего не смыслил, но от него этого никто и не требовал – всем заправляла энергичная Минерва Ибрагимовна, Дамблдор же только беспрестанно молол какую-то одному ему понятную чушь. Однако, как метко выразилась Сусанна Самуиловна, близко знавшая Альберта Вольфовича в молодости, «после тех казней египетских в Клуб Веселых и Находчивых не заиграешь», и все смотрели на странности директора сквозь пальцы.

На этот раз дело, обсуждавшееся на педсовете, было из ряда вон выходящим: кто-то написал анонимку на Рэма Александровича Люпина в Райком Комсомола. К нескольким страницам машинописного текста были приложены два розовых листочка. Как водится, дело переслали для разбора по месту работы, и теперь перепуганный Люпин стоял перед Дамблдором, долго и нудно зачитывающим анонимку. Минерва Ибрагимовна, которой так же, как и всем присутствующим дамам, не терпелось поскорее покончить с официальной частью и приступить к празднованию «женского дня», перебила Альберта Вольфовича, собравшегося было зачитать и «розовые листочки».

\- Рэм Александрович, что вы можете сказать в свое оправдание? – строго спросила она.

Рэм Александрович, весь трепеща, затравленно посмотрел в глаза горжетки, глядящей на него с осуждением.

\- Я ничего плохого не сделал… – пролепетал он, краснея. – Я комсомолец, я всегда вовремя плачу членские взносы…

\- Но в анонимке указано ваше имя, – нетерпеливо возразила Минерва Ибрагимовна.

Рэм Александрович вспыхнул.

\- Я тоже могу назвать вам имена! – заявил он. – Есть и похуже меня! Почему вы их не разбираете?

\- Кого, например? – поинтересовался Дамблдор.

\- Например, родителей Симы Паркинсон! – тут же нашелся Люпин. – Они…

\- Родители Симы давно уже уехали из страны, – резко возразил Снейпиков. – Зачем о них говорить?

Люпин вздрогнул и обернулся к Северу Анатольевичу.

\- А вы… Вы сами… Вы – _диссидент_ , вот вы кто! Я знаю, что вас из _почтового ящика_ уволили! Вы наверняка слушаете «Голос Америки» – я видел у вас в подсобке транзисторный приемник ВЭФ!

\- Может быть, Севера и могли посчитать диссидентом при Сталине, – вступился за Снейпикова Дамблдор, – но сейчас он такой же диссидент, как я! Я хорошо знал его родителей – они были преданы нашей стране, и я уверен, что они воспитали своего сына в том же духе.

\- Вот и хорошо, – попыталась подытожить Минерва Ибрагимовна. – Давайте закончим собрание, а вы, Рэм Александрович, пообещайте нам, что больше так не будете.

Снейпиков занервничал.

\- Но позвольте! – воскликнул он. – Что значит – «больше так не будете»?! Вы хотя бы знаете, _что_ в этих листочках?! Кто-нибудь из вас их читал?

Тут подал голос завхоз Аркадий Филиппович, который никак не мог пропустить предстоящее халявное угощение и оттого затесался среди учителей:

\- А мне, например, ни к чему всякие там розовые листочки читать. У меня вон – своей документации хватает, – с этими словами Аркадий Филиппович выудил из кармана пачку потрепанных бланков и квитанций и потряс ею в воздухе.

Снейпиков не унимался:

\- Да вы хоть знаете, _о чем_ там написано?! Люпин подсовывал это чтиво восьмиклассникам!

Минерва Ибрагимовна взяла со стола розовые листочки и, близоруко щурясь, прочла название:

\- «Всадник без головы»… Это приключения? А у восьмиклассников по программе – Маяковский, «Стихи о советском паспорте»! Как же вы так, Рэм Александрович? – пожурила она Люпина.

Люци Вахтангович наконец не выдержал.

\- НАдаело уже, слУшай! – воскликнул он, водрузив на стол свой вместительный дипломат и доставая оттуда дефицитные продукты. – КАкие еще лИсточки-мИсточки? Мой ДАвидик вАпще ничего чИтать нэ хОчет! Ат тЭлевизора пАлкой нэ Атгонишь! ДАвайте уже прАздник прАздновать! – Малфоядзе-старший схватил злополучные розовые листочки, поставил на один из них банку с рижскими шпротами, а на другой – зеленую баночку красной икры, ловко открыл обе банки, полез в свой необъятный дипломат и, как фокусник, вытащил из него бутылку Советского шампанского и плитку шоколада «Аленка».

\- Ах! – всплеснула руками Минерва. – Люци Вахтангович, какой вы дамский угодник!..

\- Я всЭхний угодник! – щелкнул пальцами Малфоядзе. – ПрАшу к стАлу, дАрагие мАи жЭнщины!

Все споро задвигали стульями, усаживаясь вокруг «праздничного стола», за которым только что восседал «президиум», но Снейпиков упрямо продолжал портить праздник:

\- Альберт Вольфович! Неужели мы не примем меры к этому так называемому старшему пионервожатому, а на самом деле растлителю, оборотню, так сказать?!

Альберт Вольфович, который после лагерей был особенно падок на деликатесы и уже нацелился на нежнейшие, масляно золотящиеся шпроты, отмахнулся:

\- Вот ты, Сережа, и возьми его на поруки.

\- Почему я?! – Севера Анатольевича так всего и передернуло.

\- Ты же такой аскет, почти монах, хе-хе, – ласково улыбнулся Дамблдор. – Я уверен, Сереженька, ты быстро пропишешь этому «оборотню» лекарство от его _недуга_ , – он взялся за уголок розового листочка и подтянул банку со шпротами поближе.

Снейпиков изменился в лице, схватил свой плащ со стула, вылетел из актового зала и, шаря на ходу в кармане плаща в поисках сигарет, выскочил на крыльцо школы. Руки Севера Анатольевича дрожали; он никак не мог зажечь спичку, чтобы прикурить.

\- На, вАзьми зАжигалку, што псИхуешь? – раздался позади него рокочущий баритон, а вслед за тем Люци Вахтангович сам зажег Снейпикову сигарету. – СлУшай, Серый, зАчем Ананимку писал на пАцана? – добродушно спросил Малфоядзе.

\- С чего ты решил, что это я написал? – вскинулся Снейпиков.

Люци Вахтангович махнул рукой.

\- Э, брось, всэ знАют, што у вас пАртативная пИчатная мАшинка была. Кто еще нАпишет? Вэнэвра што ли?

\- Что же, мне надо было молчать, _Лютик_? – Север ехидно произнес школьное прозвище Люци Вахтанговича, нервно затягиваясь сигаретой. – Между прочим, твой сын тоже мог подпасть под влияние…

\- КАкое влияние, мАльчишки всЭгда бАлуются! ЗАбыл, што ли, как мы с тобой у меня дома..? – Малфоядзе панибратски хлопнул Севера по плечу.

Тот вздрогнул и дернул плечом, скидывая руку Люци Вахтанговича.

\- _Что_ мы с тобой?! Ничего _такого_ не было! – напряженно возразил он.

\- КАнешно нэ было, – весело рассмеялся Малфоядзе. – Дэдушка Абраксас воврэмя прАснулся – а то, может быть, што-нибудь бы и было!

Хохотнув, он снова хлопнул Севера по плечу – тот открыл было рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь резкое, но Люци уже заинтересованно ощупывал его плащ.

\- СлУшай, кАкой хАроший мАтериал! – сказал Малфоядзе восхищенно. – Чей плащ, бАлгарский?

\- Нет, друзья из Америки посылку передали, – буркнул Север, отодвигаясь от Люци Вахтанговича.

Малфоядзе поцокал языком, рассматривая светло-серый, отливающий серебристым плащ.

\- СрАзу видно – фирмА! ПрАдай, а? Все равно мне бОльше пАдайдет. СкОлько за него хОчэшь?

\- Да пошел ты, Лютик, – брезгливо фыркнул Север. Он запахнул свой плащ и, не попрощавшись, быстро зашагал к школьным воротам.

\- Стой! А как жэ бАнкэт? – закричал ему вслед Люци Вахтангович. – Вот _прАфессор_ псИхованный, – он с досадой взмахнул рукой.

Еще немного потоптавшись на крыльце, Люци Вахтангович совсем озяб в своем тонком трикотиновом батнике и поспешил вернуться за стол.


	2. Восьмое марта

Герминэ проснулась поздно. Как это часто бывает на восьмое марта, погода неожиданно испортилась: за окном шел дождь, небо заволокли тучи, комната Герминэ утопала в сумраке. Вылезать из теплой постели не хотелось; Герминэ еще немного полежала, слушая дождь. Пахло печеным – Герминэ слышала, как на кухне мама гремит дверцей духовки. Герминэ почувствовала, что проголодалась; поеживаясь, она спустила ноги с кровати, нашарила ногами тапочки и пошлепала по коридору на кухню.

На кухне было жарко; разгоряченная мама в фартуке поверх комбинации резала на ромбики свежеиспеченную пахлаву. Герминэ подошла к столу, поковыряла пахлаву с краю, сковырнула орех, вяло пожевала его.

\- Ма-а-ам, опять пахлава, – капризно протянула Герминэ. – Даже в такой день! Надоела пахлава, не буду я ее есть.

\- Не ковыряй, это не нам, соседям отнесешь на праздник, – ответила мама, красиво раскладывая пахлаву на блюде. – А то мне самой некогда: надо еще фарш для долмы два раза через мясорубку прокрутить. Папа звонил – задерживается в командировке, будем с тобой вдвоем праздновать. И Ромка твой что-то перестал к нам заходить – раньше, когда папы не было, он всегда помогал мне с мясорубкой… Давай, доча, переоденься скорей и отнеси, пока всё тепленькое.

\- А завтракать? – попробовала отвязаться Герминэ.

\- Давай, давай, доча, быстренько сбегай, потом спокойно позавтракаешь, – мама отодвинула блюдо с пахлавой и прикрутила мясорубку к краю столешницы. – Только оденься: в подъезде прохладно.

Герминэ потянулась, зевнула.

\- Неохота переодеваться, всё равно никого дома нет, – сказала она. – Можно я твой халат накину? – Герминэ взяла со стула мамин стеганый поролоновый халат.

\- Бери, бери, только не запнись, он очень длинный, – отозвалась мама, задумчиво разглядывая трехлитровую банку с заготовленными еще летом виноградными листьями. – Папы нет – может, двухлитровой хватит? – пробормотала она. – Нет, все-таки не хватит, Сереженька очень любит долму… Пусть лучше будет с запасом, и на завтра еще останется, – мама принялась открывать банку консервным ножом.

Герминэ взяла блюдо обеими руками. Из прихожей она крикнула:

\- Мам, открой мне дверь, у меня руки заняты!

Мама пропустила Герминэ на лестницу и уже хотела закрыть дверь, когда Герминэ спохватилась:

\- А кому отнести-то?

\- Как кому? Сереже, конечно, – рассеяно ответила мама, торопясь вернуться на кухню.

\- Какому еще Сереже? – удивилась Герминэ.

\- Ну, Сереже, – повторила мама, – Северу Анатольевичу вашему. Вниз отнеси, Снейпиковым. Ну ладно, мне некогда, доча. Когда вернешься, погромче стучи, а то я на кухне не услышу.

Мама захлопнула дверь, а Герминэ, ошеломленная, осталась стоять с блюдом в руках, в мамином халате и в маминых же уличных шлепанцах на танкетке. Ей меньше всего хотелось сейчас видеть Снейпикова, да еще и появиться перед ним в таком нелепом виде; если бы Герминэ знала заранее, к каким именно соседям отправляет ее мама, она бы, по крайней мере, причесалась и умылась. Теперь же Герминэ оказалась в подъезде растрепанная, заспанная и в розовом мамином халате, который хоть и был дефицитным подарком дяди Сурена, но делал из Герминэ какую-то толстую «тетеньку».

Потоптавшись на лестнице, Герминэ все же начала спускаться, громыхая шлепанцами по ступенькам. Перед дверью Снейпиковых она остановилась, растерянная: руки у Герминэ были заняты блюдом, полным пахлавы, а локтем до звонка она бы никак не дотянулась. Герминэ устала держать тяжелое керамическое блюдо – к тому же, мама щедрой рукой навалила на блюдо целый противень толстенной пахлавы – поэтому Герминэ уже приноравливалась, балансируя на одной ноге, попинать дверь, когда та внезапно открылась. Герминэ вздрогнула, едва не потеряв равновесие.

На пороге возник Снейпиков с тряпкой в руках; позади него в прихожей стояло ведро с водой и швабра, прислоненная к стене, чисто блестел влажный пол – очевидно, Снейпиков вымыл полы в квартире и собирался постелить у двери мокрую тряпку. Увидев Герминэ, он тоже заметно вздрогнул.

После минутного замешательства Снейпиков наконец смог произнести:

\- Герминэ, это вы… Как вы похожи на свою маму.

\- Это потому что я в мамином халате, – с перепугу зачем-то ляпнула Герминэ.

Снейпиков рассмеялся неожиданно ласково.

\- Нет, это не только из-за халата, – все еще улыбаясь, возразил он. – У вас глаза вашей мамы. Такие прекрасные карие глаза… – добавил Снейпиков вполголоса, опустив взгляд.

Герминэ застыла, не зная, что на это ответить. Ей стало как-то неловко смотреть на Севера Анатольевича, потому что он был без рубашки – должно быть, он снял ее, разгоряченный уборкой. Герминэ тоже опустила взгляд и… Лучше бы она этого не делала. По животу Снейпикова, красивому, как у греческих скульптур в учебнике истории за пятый класс, спускалась дорожка темных волос, исчезая за резинкой тонкого х/б-шного синего трико. Резинка была сильно растянутой, отчего трико держалось только на бедрах и на... О боже! Герминэ видела такое только один раз, когда смотрела по телевизору балет «Спартак». Краска залила ее лицо; Герминэ не знала, куда деть глаза, не смея посмотреть в лицо Снейпикову и при этом понимая, как глупо выглядит, глазея на его бриджи.

Вдруг из глубины квартиры донесся сварливый голос:

\- Сережа! Закрой дверь, дует! И принеси судно!

\- Хорошо, мама, сейчас принесу, – мягко отозвался Снейпиков.

Герминэ будто бы очнулась.

\- Вот вам пахлава на 8 Марта, _Сергей Иванович_ , – Герминэ от волнения перепутала имя и отчество – совсем как Ромка; она сунула Снейпикову пахлаву, ткнув краем блюда ему в живот так, что Север Анатольевич едва успел подхватить угощение, резко развернулась и, путаясь в халате, бросилась вверх по лестнице.

Убегая, она услышала, как Снейпиков сказал ей вслед:

\- Герминэ, передай маме большое спасибо!

Не ответив ему и даже не оглянувшись, Герминэ взбежала на свой этаж и изо всех сил затарабанила в дверь руками и ногами, будто боялась, что Снейпиков погонится за ней.

\- Герминэ, что с тобой, зачем ты так стучишь? – недоуменно спросила мама, открыв дверь.

Герминэ вбежала в прихожую, захлопнула английский замок и прислонилась к двери спиной.

\- Ты же сама сказала стучать погромче, – соврала она, с трудом переводя дыхание.

Мама покачала головой, но ничего на это не ответила.

\- Ну пойдем на кухню, позавтракаешь, – сказала она. – Чего тебе хочется – оладушек или гренок?

\- Мне все равно, – опустошенно выдохнула Герминэ, топая за мамой на кухню.

\- Без тебя Давидка звонил, – мама принялась хлопотать у плиты.

\- Что ему надо? – мрачно спросила Герминэ; она села за стол и начала задумчиво жевать изюм и орехи, оставшиеся от пахлавы.

\- Не знаю, я торопилась, – ответила мама. – Я сказала ему перезвонить попозже.

В этот момент действительно зазвонил телефон. Герминэ нехотя пошлепала в зал; подняв трубку, она услышала музыку, мальчишеский смех и голос Давида Малфоядзе:

\- Герминэшка, хочешь прийти ко мне домой на _банзуху_? – Давид мерзко хохотнул, и несколько пацанских голосов его поддержали.

Герминэ не знала, что такое эта «банзуха», но по возбужденным голосам и музыке догадалась, что у Малфоядзе весь цвет школы отмечает 8 Марта. Конечно, приглашение на самую крутую вечеринку школы было лестным, но Герминэ, чтобы не показать, что заинтересована, ответила небрежно, догадываясь, что их разговор подслушивает вся малфоядзевская компания:

\- Ну… Не знаю… Я еще не выбрала, где буду сегодня отмечать…

Поняв, что облажался перед друзьями, Давид психанул:

\- Кончай выпендриваться! Я из всего класса только тебя и Потеряна пригласил, а ты еще ломаешься, армяшка…

\- Да пошел ты со своей лажовой _банзухой_! – повторила незнакомое слово Герминэ. – Нас дядя Сурен пригласил отмечать в ресторан «Ереван»! – сочинила она на ходу и бросила трубку.

Ресторан «Ереван» считался самым шикарным рестораном Советска, а многодетный дядя Сурен хоть и работал на базе грузчиком, но, конечно же, не смог бы позволить себе такой роскоши; однако для того, чтобы утереть надменный малфоядзевский нос, все средства были хороши.

Мама крикнула с кухни:

\- Доча, иди скорее, оладушки готовы!

Поставив перед Герминэ тарелку с золотистыми оладушками, мама присела на табуретку и, разливая чай, спросила:

\- Ну, чего хотел Давидка? С 8 Марта тебя поздравлял?

\- Нет, не поздравлял, – буркнула Герминэ, макая оладушку в варенье. – Он меня «армянкой» обозвал.

\- Да разве это обзывательство? – улыбнулась мама. – Что тут такого? Мы армяне, а Малфоядзе кто такие? – английские лорды, что ли? Вечно эти Малфоядзе нос задирают. И Люци такой же был. Мало его в детстве твой папа с дядей Суреном во дворе били.

\- Вы что, все жили в одном дворе? – удивилась Герминэ – и отхлебнула горячего чая.

\- Конечно, все жили в одном доме, – мама достала из холодильника банку со сметаной. – И я, и папа со старшим братом, твоим дядей Суреном, и Люци с дедушкой Абраксасом, и Сереженька Снейпиков… Тогда Малфоядзе не могли задирать нос так сильно, как сейчас: Люци-то дедушка Абраксас воспитал, а папаша его, дядя Вахтанг, сидел за спекуляцию в Абакане. Раньше Малфоядзе напротив нас жили, там тоже коммуналка была на две семьи, как и у нас. Только Малфоядзе жили с Голиковыми, а мы жили с Гренджирянами. Это потом уже мы с твоим папой выросли и поженились, дяде Сурену дали отдельную квартиру, а твоя прабабушка Ануш с семьей дочки, тетей твоего папы и дяди Сурена, переехала в Ереван, – мама налила сметаны в мисочку. – Ты макай оладушки-то, Герминэ. Что-то ты похудела у меня, – закрыв банку, мама продолжила: – А теперь Малфоядзе на хромой козе не объедешь: как Люци женился на этой своей Черновой, профессорской дочке, они переехали из нашего дома в самый центр, на улицу Ленина. И что? Люци Давидку-то своего все равно в нашу старую школу отдал, теперь возит его на машине через весь город. А от нас-то до школы пять минут ходьбы через скверик. Правда, раньше мы, девчонки, через сквер старались не ходить – там парень один _озабоченный_ ошивался. Но потом, говорят, женился, остепенился… Теперь-то вы через скверик спокойно бегаете, да?

Герминэ сунула насметаненную оладушку в рот.

\- Угу, – отозвалась она, чтобы не расстраивать маму и не вдаваться в подробности. – А что, Снейпиков тоже… такой, как тот парень? – спросила Герминэ нарочито равнодушным тоном.

Мама, колдовавшая у плиты, даже снова присела на табуретку.

\- Это Сережа-то? Что ты, доча, Сереженька всегда был самым порядочным мальчиком и во дворе, и в школе!

\- Мам, почему ты называешь Снейпикова Сережей? – старательно изображая равнодушие, спросила Герминэ. – Он же Север.

\- Ну да, Севером его отец назвал, – ответила мама. – Дядя Толя был полярный летчик, вот и назвал сына таким красивым именем. А маме его, тете Эле, это имя почему-то не понравилось, и она всегда называла сына Сережей, ну и мы за ней повторяли. Его и во дворе, и в школе все звали Сережей. Тетя Эля была с характером, хоть и очень красивая.

\- Мама, она же страшная очень, и еще чокнутая, – неподдельно удивилась Герминэ.

\- Нельзя так говорить, доченька, – возразила мама. – Тетя Эля очень больной человек. Ты знаешь, у нее было тяжелое детство: она же из тех испанских детей, которых привезли в Советский Союз, когда в Испании пришли к власти фашисты. Говорят, фашисты убили всех родных тети Эли прямо у нее на глазах, когда она была совсем маленькой девочкой. В советском детском доме она целый год вообще не разговаривала, а потом постепенно заговорила, но испанский забыла и всю жизнь говорила по-русски. Она в нашем дворе была первая красавица, стройная, белокожая, черноглазая, с густыми черными волосами. Вот и Сереженька весь в нее пошел, только характер у него помягче, в дядю Толю, наверное. Дядя Толя добрый был, когда из полетов возвращался, всем детям во дворе конфеты раздавал, а еще на «Победе» своей нас катал. У него одного в нашем дворе машина была, а у Малфоядзе тогда и не было никакой машины. Снейпиковы прямо под нами жили – ну вот, как и сейчас – но у них не коммунальная квартира была, а все четыре комнаты им принадлежали. Так втроем и жили – дядя Толя, тетя Эля и Сереженька. Они очень богато жили по тем временам, дядя Толя ведь был прославленный летчик. Я к ним домой как в музей заходила. Какие у тети Эли были шелковые шторы с розами, а какие скатерти китайские с драконами! А мебель! Сервант и секретер из карельской березы… Правда, они все равно плохо жили, скандалили все время. Тетя Эля очень ревнивая была, а может, и дядя Толя был виноват – за ним же все женщины бегали, да и выпить он любил после полета, расслабиться, компании очень любил. Как начнут скандалить – даже у нас дома слышно: крики, грохот, посуду тетя Эля била, Сережка маленький был, пугался, плакал. Одна твоя прабабушка Ануш не боялась к ним в это время заходить. Она спускалась – Сережка стоит в кроватке, описался весь, плачет; бабушка накричит на Сережкиных родителей и забирает его к нам ночевать, так они всё не успокаивались, без ребенка еще пуще шумели. Бабушка Ануш переоденет Сереженьку и ко мне в кровать подложит; Сережка лежит, такой тепленький, хороший, как мышонок маленький, уже не плачет, только вздрагивает. Я ему дам косу – у меня уже в пять лет была толстая коса – Сереженька пальчиками тоненькими косой играет и успокаивается, и засыпает.

Герминэ вытаращила глаза.

\- Вы что, в одной постели спали?!

\- Дочь, так мы же маленькие были, – мама рассмеялась. – Сережке и двух еще не было тогда. Да и все в то время так жили стесненно: некуда было каждому кровать расставлять. И на папиной половине, у Гренджирянов, дети в одной кровати спали. Поэтому их бабуля и приносила Сережку к нам – у них же еще теснее было, больше народу жило. Так, можно сказать, и вырос у нас Сережка, в нашей коммуналке – у них дома хоть и красиво было, но неуютно, невесело. Тетя Эля и не готовила толком никогда, Сережа чаще у нас кушал, бабушка Ануш уж такая была кулинарка (у нее и мама моя училась, и все соседки приходили за советами, и я готовить от нее научилась). А Сережина мама всё болела, особенно после того, как дядя Толя их бросил. Сережка уже подростком был, переживал сильно.

Пока мама рассказывала, она уже завернула весь фарш в виноградные листики, сложила долму в большую кастрюлю, залила бульоном и поставила на плиту.

\- Ну, доела? – спросила мама, убавляя огонь под кастрюлей. – Пойдем, я тебе старые фотографии покажу. Никак не соберусь в альбом наклеить, в старой сумке на антресолях лежат, поэтому и не достанешь лишний раз. Сейчас распределим, а когда у тебя будут весенние каникулы – вместе наклеим в альбом. Наверное, и папе будет интересно посмотреть, и дяде Сурену. Возьми табуретку – я тебя придержу, а ты потянись – вон та коричневая клеенчатая папка, справа, за коробкой с елочными игрушками.

Герминэ встала на цыпочки, схватилась за угол сумки и вытянула ее с антресоли. Спрыгнув с табуретки, она звонко чихнула и потерла нос.

\- Да, пыльно на антресолях, давно не убирались там, – мама протерла сумку фартуком и высыпала фотографии на толстый ковер в зале. – Садись, доча. Вот я тебе сейчас нас маленьких покажу, – мама порылась в фотографиях, достала пожелтевшее фото с зубчатыми краями и с улыбкой протянула его Герминэ.

На фото стояла крупная девочка с толстой косой на плече, перевязанной белым бантом, а рядом, в детском стульчике, сидел наряженный в матроску глазастый мальчик с длинными черными волосиками. По краю фото красивыми буквами с завитушками было выписано: «Фотоателье Дома Офицеров, г. Советск».

\- Это Сережкины родители на праздник взяли меня с собой в парк, – объяснила мама. – Дядя Толя никогда денег не жалел: мы и мороженое поели, и почти на всех каруселях покатались, и вот – сфотографировались на память. Правда, потом дядя Толя с тетей Элей все равно очень сильно поругались: зашли в кафе, дядя Толя хотел пива выпить, а тетя Эля была против. Потом дядя Толя еще и с официанткой начал шутить, а тетя Эля такого не терпела никогда – так они подрались прямо в парке, даже милиционер прибежал, но, конечно, как увидел документы дяди Толи, сразу отпустил. Я Сережку домой повела, чтобы он не плакал, а в парк-то я до этого никогда не ходила, мы бедно жили, – вот и заблудились с Сережей. А он маленький, идти устал, гольфики сползли, на ручки просится; я его немножко понесу – он тяжелый был, хоть худенький, но высокий, да и я еще маленькая тогда была… Сейчас даже не помню, как нас нашли, уже темнеть начало, когда дядя Толя нас в «Победу» свою посадил и домой привез. Бабушка Ануш тогда со Снейпиковыми сильно поскандалила, Сережку забрала, долго он у нас жил; сказала, что пока нормальными людьми не станут, не вернет ребенка, – мама подняла с пола еще одну большую групповую фотографию. – А вот мы в восьмом классе, восьмой «А» у нас был тоже, как у вас. Вот я – всегда возле учительницы фотографировалась, я ведь отличница была, – мама указала на толстую – на взгляд Герминэ – девушку с неизменной косой на плече. – Вот твой папа, он нас аж на два года был старше, с восьми лет в школу пошел, а потом его еще и на второй год оставили за драку, – Герминэ с интересом посмотрела на плечистого крупного парня, который лишь отдаленно напоминал ее пузатого папу, вечно дремлющего на диване после работы.

\- А где Малфоядзе и… все остальные? – спросила Герминэ, стесняясь заговорить про Снейпикова и тем самым выдать свой интерес.

\- А Лютик-то с нами не учился, он был старше намного, в это время он уже закончил школу, – сказала мама. – Но все равно во дворе с нами в одной компании болтался. Как-то одно время он с Сережкой старался сдружиться, но потом Люци, видимо, обидел чем-то Сережу, а чем – Сережа не говорил. Он же гордый, испанская кровь… Папа с дядей Суреном несколько раз его спрашивали, даже пошли с Люци «разбираться», потом его дедушка Абраксас ходил к бабушке Ануш жаловаться. Но бабушка Ануш никому спуску не давала, все соседи ее уважали; дедушка Абраксас вылетел от нее, как ошпаренный, – сам не рад был, что пришел. А вот и Сереженька – все смотрят на фотографа, а он – на меня. Видишь, какой профиль у него красивый, как у тети Эли, – мама показала на худенького высокого мальчика в последнем ряду. – Фотограф поставил его на задний ряд, среди самых высоких мальчиков – ведь уже тогда Сережа очень высокий был, хоть и младше нас: он неполных шести лет в школу пошел, сам читать и писать выучился, глядя, как бабушка Ануш с твоим папой и дядей Суреном мучилась, уроки им помогала делать; а потом он еще два раза через класс прыгал – все учителя его хвалили, а Люци придумал ему прозвище «профессор». Всегда они завистливые очень были, эти Малфоядзе.

\- А это кто? – Герминэ подняла темную фотографию, лежавшую с краю.

\- А, это, наверное, не получилась фотография, – ответила мама. – У Сережи был хороший немецкий фотоаппарат – от отца остался, с дарственной надписью Наркома Обороны. Сережа принес его на городские соревнования по фехтованию – видно, мальчишки в раздевалке тоже сфотографировали. Там много и хороших фото есть, с соревнований; вот, посмотри, – мама достала фотографию, на которой фехтовали стройные ребята в белых костюмах и масках. – Мы все пошли за Сережку болеть. Он тогда, правда, только второе место занял – вот, видно, в раздевалке его, расстроенного, кто-то и щелкнул. Сережа ведь во всем первым старался быть – и в спорте, и в учебе… И на гитаре лучше всех в школе играл, – мама порылась в ворохе фотографий. – Вот, смотри: это он нам с папой уже из института прислал, из Москвы. Мы тогда с твоим папой только поженились. Ой, заболталась я с тобой, – вдруг встрепенулась мама, – у меня же там долма кипит! Ты сама прибери тут всё, – с этими словами мама убежала на кухню.

Как только мама вышла из зала, сообразительная Герминэ схватила две фотографии, быстро сунула их за пазуху и, придерживая их, непринужденной походкой направилась в свою комнату. Там она приподняла подушку, под которой хранила свои «сокровища», и вложила фотографии в журнал «Кругозор». Она как раз успела вернуться в зал и, когда мама вышла с кухни, Герминэ уже как ни в чем не бывало складывала фотографии в аккуратные стопочки по размерам.

\- Герминэ, – сказала мама, – я тебе отложила долму – если сейчас не хочешь, то когда остынет – убери в холодильник. Отдай мне мой халат, я пойду Сереже долму отнесу; а ты надень папину шерстяную олимпийку – что-то в зале прохладно.

\- Олимпийка шею кусает, – закапризничала Герминэ.

\- А ты не застегивай замок до конца, – мама забрала халат, надела его и, застегивая халат на ходу, пошла на кухню.

– Проводи меня, доча, я с горячей кастрюлей иду! – прокричала она из кухни.

Герминэ закрыла за мамой дверь и сразу же побежала к своей «сокровищнице». Закутавшись в одеяло, Герминэ медленно, растягивая удовольствие, достала журнал «Кругозор». С его обложки все так же сладко улыбался блондинистый красавчик Крис Норман – бедняжка, он и не догадывался, что он уже совсем не интересен Герминэ: жгучие брюнеты – вот в кого надо влюбляться! Герминэ вытрясла из журнала две фотографии и, как гурман, начала смаковать каждую по отдельности и обе вместе. Герминэ то любовалась на орлиный профиль, то – на трепетные длинные пальцы, то вглядывалась в омут черных глаз, а то, стесняясь саму себя, даже пыталась разглядеть на темной неудавшейся фотографии _ту самую_ дорожку волос на животе, про которую она читала в неправильном варианте «Всадника без головы» и которая так поразила ее, когда Герминэ увидела обнаженный торс Севера Анатольевича. Конечно, на старых любительских черно-белых фотографиях не было и половины того, что увидела в них фантазерка Герминэ; но Герминэ смотрела на фотографии снова и снова, всякий раз обнаруживая новые грани «неземной» красоты Снейпикова, которая так внезапно ей открылась.

Герминэ даже понюхала фотографии – но те пахли просто старыми фотографиями; тогда она закрыла глаза и начала вспоминать, как этим утром увидела Снейпикова. Герминэ пыталась вспомнить всё в мельчайших подробностях: его улыбку, его смех, такой мальчишеский, его гибкий и сильный торс, дорожку темных волос внизу живота… Дальше Герминэ стеснялась даже думать. На ум некстати пришла сцена из злополучного розового листочка… Герминэ тряхнула головой, отгоняя эти мысли.

В одеяле было уютно, по подоконнику снаружи умиротворяюще барабанил дождь, в комнате мерно тикал будильник, где-то у соседей бубнил телевизор… Герминэ разомлела в тепле, откинулась на подушку, еще раз понюхала фотографии и вдруг вспомнила Его запах – такой необыкновенный, ни на что не похожий, сильный и терпкий запах, который хотелось вдыхать до замирания сердца. «Сережа, – прошептала Герминэ, пробуя на вкус это имя. – Сережа Снейпиков, – сказала она чуть погромче, а потом подумала: – Герминэ Снейпикова». Звучало ужасно – Герминэ даже захихикала, прикрыв лицо фотографиями.

Надо сказать, это была ее давняя игра – когда Герминэ в кого-то, как она думала, _влюблялась_ , она примеряла фамилию «любимого» к своему имени. Так она побывала «Герминэ Джеральд» (не самый плохой вариант), «Герминэ Видова» (а вот это намного хуже) и даже «Герминэ Норман» (язык сломаешь, но не труднее, чем «Герминэ Гренджирян»). Несмотря на все романтические мечтания, ей пришлось признать, что «Герминэ Снейпикова» – самое худшее сочетание, какое только можно придумать. «Хорошо, что мне только пятнадцать, и мне не надо выходить замуж и брать фамилию мужа», – подумала Герминэ так, будто Снейпиков уже сделал ей предложение.

Герминэ еще немного похихикала над «Герминэ Снейпиковой», но потом вновь вспомнила про свою «любовь». Она полюбовалась на фотографии, уже легче, чем прежде, вызвала в памяти запах любимого, поцеловала фотографии, стараясь одарить каждую одинаковым числом поцелуев, сложила их под подушку, немного повздыхала шепотом на разные лады – «Сережа Снейпиков» и «мой Сережа» – и сладко задремала под звуки дождя.


	3. Девятое марта

Весь день Герминэ провела в ожидании дополнительного восьмого урока. Во время занятий она рассеянно смотрела в окно, украдкой улыбалась своим мыслям и задумчиво выводила шариковой ручкой на последних страницах тетрадок причудливые завитушки, которые складывались в имя «Север» (правда, потом Герминэ спохватывалась и, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил, приписывала «Юг», «Запад» и «Восток»). Не одна только Герминэ не могла отвести взгляд от сияющего весеннего мира за окном: день выдался такой чудесный, что даже Минерва Ибрагимовна во время классного часа то и дело останавливалась на полуслове и, утирая платком слезящиеся глаза, любовалась чистым, без единого облачка, голубым небом, забывая, о чем только что говорила. Школьники маялись, желая поскорее вырваться на волю под яркое весеннее солнце. Ромка нетерпеливо ерзал на скамье, открывал и закрывал крышку парты, пытаясь то заглянуть Герминэ в тетрадку, то расслышать, о чем шепчутся Гарик и Давид.

Наконец Минерва Ибрагимовна закончила нудить про дежурства, уборку класса и дисциплину и, напоследок трубно высморкавшись, объявила с непонятной радостью:

\- А теперь пусть дежурные останутся мыть класс, а остальные могут идти домой! И не забудьте завтра принести по десять копеек – мы идем на экскурсию в краеведческий музей!

Обрадованные восьмиклассники, хлопая крышками парт, начали шумно собираться; особо прыткие, оттеснив Минерву Ибрагимовну к доске, бросились к двери, моментально создав там давку, когда Герминэ, воспользовавшись своим правом старосты, крикнула:

\- Минерва Ибрагимовна, не отпускайте их! У нас есть еще восьмой урок у Севера Анатольевича! Он сказал, что всем, кто не явится, поставит двойки в четверти! – добавила она от себя для пущего эффекта.

Восьмиклассники, за праздник уже успевшие позабыть обо всем на свете, а особенно о такой неприятной вещи, как дополнительный урок НВП, разочарованно загудели. Обреченно они поплелись на четвертый этаж: конечно, двойка в четверти могла испугать только отличников и хорошистов, но вот Снейпикова боялись все. Одна лишь Герминэ шла с чувством радостного предвкушения: теперь Север Анатольевич казался ей еще одним долгожданным подарком весны.

Она первой подошла к двери кабинета НВП и, торопливо оправив фартук и тряхнув волосами, хотела было распахнуть дверь, но та оказалась заперта.

\- Эх ты, дохлятина, – сказал Малфоядзе, оттирая Герминэ от двери. – Дай, я открою, – покраснев от натуги, он принялся изо всех сил дергать дверь.

\- Сам ты дохлятина белобрысая, – огрызнулась Герминэ, стукнула Малфоядзе сумкой по спине и гордо отошла к подоконнику.

\- Наверное, Север Анатольевич еще не пришел, – хриплым баском объяснил Ромка. – У него сегодня нет занятий с другими классами, он только к нам должен прийти.

Сима Паркинсон встрепенулась.

\- А давайте пойдем в кино на дневной сеанс! – предложила она с воодушевлением. – Снейпиков сам виноват, что не пришел вовремя.

Девочки, заинтересованные, стали спрашивать Симу, какой сейчас идет фильм и сколько стоят билеты; мальчишкам же в кино не хотелось, да и денег у них никогда не было, но они все равно с энтузиазмом поддержали Симу Паркинсон, лишь бы поскорее улизнуть из школы. Герминэ поняла, что пора вмешаться в этот бунт на корабле. Она достала тетрадь, на последней странице которой так любовно выписывала имя «Север», вытащила из пенала красную ручку и заявила:

\- Если кто-нибудь сбежит, я запишу их фамилии и отдам список Северу Анатольевичу! – подумав, она добавила для большей острастки: – А еще Минерве Ибрагимовне и директору!

\- Предательница… – обиженно пробурчал кто-то из мальчиков, а девочки зашептались:

\- Что это она о себе возомнила?

Маленькая пузатая Сима, подбоченившись точь-в-точь как ее бабушка, возмущенно высказала Герминэ:

\- В прошлый раз ты вместе со всеми сбежала с уроков домоводства на французский фильм, а теперь что за блажь такая на тебя нашла? – повторила она бабушкино выражение.

Герминэ вдруг испугалась, что ребята могут догадаться об истинной причине ее любви к НВП; смутившись, она ничего не ответила напористой Симе. Воспользовавшись минутным замешательством Герминэ, Сима, как полководец Чапаев, махнула рукой и крикнула:

\- Айда все из школы! Бегом, пока Снейпиков не пришел!

Лавина школьников хлынула по коридору, а затем – вниз по лестнице, едва не сметя зазевавшегося завхоза Аркадия Филипповича, который вороватым хозяйским глазом осматривал свои владения. Последними не спеша удалились Гарик и Давид; Малфоядзе закинул руку на плечо Гарику и, хихикая, что-то говорил ему на ухо. Герминэ услышала обрывок фразы:

\- Пошли лучше ко мне домой. Тебе же вчера понравилось?

Что ответил Гарик, Герминэ уже не слышала, да и не прислушивалась. Она с беспокойством посмотрела на часики: прошло уже почти пятнадцать минут урока, а Снейпикова всё не было.

Рядом засопели. Даже не обернувшись, Герминэ спросила:

\- Ромка, а ты почему не ушел вместе со всеми?

\- Я с тобой остался, Герминэ, – ответил преданный Ромка.

Герминэ вздохнула, снова посмотрела на часы.

\- И что нам теперь делать? – пробормотала она, обращаясь скорее к самой себе, чем к Ромке.

\- Надо подождать, – рассудительно сказал Ромка. – Север Анатольевич никогда не пропускает дополнительные занятия.

Герминэ устала стоять у окна: было тепло, а отопление еще не отключили, и Герминэ уже порядком зажарилась. Оставив сумку на подоконнике, она прошлась по коридору. Мамины туфли, которые она надела ради Снейпикова, начинали натирать; Герминэ вернулась к подоконнику и со вздохом оперлась на него, устало переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Сердобольный Ромка предложил:

\- Герминэ, если хочешь, садись на мой портфель. Я всегда на нем сижу, когда скамейки нет…

В другое время Герминэ ни за что бы не стала сидеть на Ромкином портфеле, но сейчас школа опустела, «лажаться» было не перед кем, и она с удовольствием села на задрыпанный ранец, блаженно вытянула ноги, прислонившись спиной к стене, и прикрыла глаза.

Ромка присел рядом с ней на корточки. Немного покряхтев, он спросил:

\- Герминэ, у тебя ничего нет покушать? А то у меня уже живот болит…

Не открывая глаз, Герминэ ответила:

\- Возьми там, в сумке, пирожки. Можешь съесть все, я не хочу.

Ромка подошел к окну, порылся в сумке, пошуршал целлофановым пакетом и, сопя, зачавкал. Герминэ не слушала Ромкину возню: в мыслях она уже была далеко, вспоминая судьбоносную встречу со своим принцем в растянутых бриджах. Теперь всё, что было связано с необыкновенным Сережей Снейпиковым, казалось Герминэ по-настоящему волшебным и романтичным: и испанская кровь, и занятия фехтованием (привет благородному Атосу!), и загадочное _судно_ , которое Сережа зачем-то должен был принести своей маме… Город Советск был сухопутным городом, и Герминэ видела судно только один раз в жизни, когда в шестом классе ходила в гости к Давиду Малфоядзе на День Рождения: ее воображение поразила прекрасная модель парусника, стоявшая на столе в кабинете Люци Вахтанговича. Гордый Давидик завел одноклассников в кабинет, чтобы похвастаться судном, которое «папе подарили на День Рождения друзья из Болгарии», и никому, кроме Герминэ, не разрешил его потрогать. Герминэ бережно погладила шелковистые паруса и стройный корпус судна и сразу вспомнила романтичный фильм про Ассоль и отважного красавца Грэя. Но теперь Герминэ не сомневалась, что судно Снейпиковых еще красивее, чем у Малфоядзе – ведь мама ей рассказывала, что у Снейпиковых всё было самое лучшее…

От мечтаний ее отвлек Ромка.

\- Герминэ, я уже всё съел, – прогундосил он. – Вкусные были пирожки, особенно с капустой. Тебе отдать пакет? – Ромка протянул Герминэ жирный, пахнущий жареным пакет.

Герминэ брезгливо отшатнулась.

\- Фу, Ромка! Выкинь его в урну!

\- А моя мама стирает целлофановые пакеты, – заметил Ромка, с сожалением глядя на пакет. – С хозяйственным мылом… Можно я его домой заберу? Дай мне портфель, я его туда засуну.

Герминэ встала с Ромкиного портфеля и, разминая ноги, посмотрела на часики. Восьмой урок заканчивался, ждать уже не было смысла. Она взяла с подоконника сумку, бросила прощальный взгляд на дверь с табличкой «НВП» и неловко поковыляла домой, жалея, что, как оказалось, зря целый день мучилась в этих дурацких туфлях на платформе. Ромка, благодарный за пирожки, поплелся было за ней, но Герминэ, повернув у ворот школы в свою сторону, велела Ромке идти домой.

Ее настроение было безнадежно испорчено: мало того, что Герминэ прождала Снейпикова целых восемь уроков, а он, вероломный, не пришел, так еще и после бесконечной ходьбы в неудобных туфлях вверх-вниз по школьным кабинетам страшно болели ноги – жаль, что нельзя было разуться и идти босиком. Герминэ решила вернуться домой через сквер: она настолько устала, что ее не пугала даже перспектива встретить несчастного Долбика.

Герминэ повезло – Долбик ей не встретился, но она не успела порадоваться этой удаче: подходя к дому, Герминэ уже издалека увидела необычное скопление людей у своего подъезда. Встревожившись, она прибавила шаг, на какое-то время даже забыв про натертые пятки.

У входа в подъезд, рядом с коричневой деревянной дверью, краснело что-то продолговатое; подойдя поближе, Герминэ к своему ужасу поняла, что это – обтянутая красной тканью крышка гроба. Рядом стояли родители Герминэ: папа обнимал маму, а та всхлипывала, приговаривая:

\- Вот и отмучился наш Сереженька…

У Герминэ подкосились ноги.

Во дворе суетился дядя Сурен: он прокричал что-то шоферу грузовика, а потом подошел к папе и сказал, снимая кепку и вытирая пот со лба:

\- Сейчас еще ПАЗик подъедет, а то все в грузовике не поместятся. Самые близкие сядут в грузовик рядом с гробом, а остальные – в ПАЗик. Через пять минут ребята подойдут – будем гроб выносить. Хорошо, что еще рано – успеем и на кладбище съездить, и поминки сделать.

Мама вдруг заметила Герминэ.

\- Доча, на ключи, – сказала она. – Иди домой, сама что-нибудь поешь, мы поздно будем.

Герминэ, ни жива ни мертва от свалившегося на нее горя, подошла к маме, молча взяла у нее ключи и на ватных ногах преодолела пять ступенек первого этажа. Дверь Снейпиковых была открыта; Герминэ машинально повернула голову.

В прихожей стоял одетый в черный костюм Север Анатольевич, живой и невредимый, – только еще бледнее, чем обычно. У него на плече рыдала неопрятная темноволосая женщина, похожая на растрепанную ворону; она висла на Снейпикове и причитала:

\- Сереженька, я не виновата! Я только отошла судно помыть, а она сама схватила со стола эти таблетки, даже водой не запила! Я и не знала, что она их столько проглотила! Она же в последнее время не вставала совсем – вот я на столе все лекарства и оставила, кто ж знал, что она сумеет до них добраться! Я и скорой помощи так сказала, и милиции!

\- Успокойтесь, Белла Сигизмундовна, – отозвался Снейпиков глухим голосом. – Вас никто не обвиняет. Все знают, что мама была очень больным человеком.

У Герминэ закружилась голова; она ухватилась за перила. Как она могла подумать, что умер ее Сережа?! Ведь она знала, что у Севера Анатольевича старая больная мать. Герминэ захотелось утешить Сережу, сказать ему, что теперь он не один, что у него есть она, Герминэ… а кроме того, ей очень хотелось отцепить от него эту надоедливую прилипчивую женщину, которую Герминэ отчего-то сразу же возненавидела. Но вместо этого Герминэ, застеснявшись, просто прошла мимо, даже не поздоровавшись с Севером Анатольевичем, поднялась на свой этаж, вошла в квартиру, разулась и прямо так, в школьной форме, без сил бухнулась на свою кровать.

Должно быть, Герминэ задремала, потому что за окном уже вечерело, когда ее разбудили голоса в коридоре. Мама говорила с соседкой:

\- Тетя Клава, давайте еще табуретки с кухни возьмем. Ставьте все стулья в прихожую – ребята поднимутся и спустят всё к Снейпиковым. А то много народу пришло, стульев не хватает.

Соседка, не слушая, продолжала громко твердить свое:

\- Вот оно, сердце-то материнское… Ведь совсем чокнутая бабка была, а сообразила, освободила Сережку, не хотела, значит, сыночку родному в тягость быть, жизнь молодую заедать. А сиделка-то, Белла эта, вороватая была: я заметила, Нариночка, – она каждый день от Снейпиковых с полными сумками уходила. Вы, значит, Гренджиряны, всю жизнь туда, к ним тащили, а она – ишь, какая ушлая! – оттуда. И где вы только ее нашли такую?

\- Ее Люци Малфоядзе нашел, – ответила мама. – Родственница его жены. Да что уже об этом сейчас говорить, теть Клав, таскала и таскала, всё равно больше никто не соглашался с тетей Элей сидеть. Вы же вон не согласились в свое время, когда мы вас просили.

\- Упаси боже! – так же громко отозвалась соседка. – Я один день с ней побыла и сама чуть не чокнулась. Что-то ребята не идут… Давай я спущусь, потороплю их, и пару табуреток заодно захвачу.

Мама зашла в комнату Герминэ.

\- Доча, ты спишь? Я стул твой возьму для поминок, а то не хватает. А ты разденься, раз спать хочешь, школьную форму пока на кровать повесь. Мы с папой поздно придем, пока всё уберем после людей… Если голодная, на столе – компот и печеное, сама поешь. Я дверь тебе прикрою, мы сейчас стулья таскать будем.

\- Ладно, – сквозь сон сказала Герминэ – и перевернулась на другой бок.

Она проснулась среди ночи. Полная луна светила в окно, на ковре лежали белые отсветы, в доме было уже тихо. Герминэ встала, сняла форму, переоделась в свою старую фланелевую пижаму, которую сшила мама в прошлом году, и на цыпочках вышла на кухню. Не включая свет, она взяла со стола банку с компотом, попила из нее стоя, потом нашарила под салфеткой кусок пирога, пожевала, определила на вкус, что он – с курагой, и сунула недоеденный край пирога в карман – вдруг еще захочется. Позевывая, Герминэ сходила в туалет и так же на цыпочках вернулась в свою комнату.

Она уже собиралась нырнуть в теплую постель, когда услышала звук открываемого на первом этаже окна. Через некоторое время в приоткрытую форточку проник запах сигарет, который показался Герминэ необычайно волнительным. Она нашарила ногами тапочки, осторожно, чтобы не заскрипела, открыла дверь на балкончик и на четвереньках выползла посмотреть, кто это там внизу так вкусно курит.

Герминэ подползла к краю балкончика и приникла к щели между кусками шифера, прикрученными к железной оградке. Внизу, под спальней родителей, у Снейпиковых светилось открытое окно. С замиранием сердца Герминэ увидела Сережу: накинув на плечи болоньевую куртку, он сидел на подоконнике, ссутулившись, и курил. Время от времени Сережа поднимал голову, смотрел на луну, и тогда Герминэ казалось, что она видит слезы в его красивых темных глазах.

У Герминэ сжалось сердце от жалости и любви. Она не могла налюбоваться на Сережу, вдыхала запах его душистых сигарет («Наверное, болгарские», – восхищенно предположила Герминэ) и думала, что готова всю жизнь просидеть тут на корточках, глядя одним глазом в балконную щель.

Однако очень скоро Герминэ почувствовала, что продрогла на открытом воздухе в своей старой пижамке. Она так же на четвереньках уползла с балкона, тихонько закрыла дверь и с наслаждением нырнула под одеяло. «Бедный мой Сережа», – с мечтательным вздохом прошептала она, принюхиваясь к волшебному запаху весны и сигарет, проникавшему в комнату через форточку. Герминэ нащупала в кармане остаток пирога, со вкусом доела его, вытряхнула из постели крошки. Пожалела, что не захватила с собой и компот, но вылезать из уютной постели и снова идти на кухню не хотелось. Герминэ еще несколько раз сонно повторила: «Бедный мой Сереженька… Мой красавчик… бедненький…», устроилась поудобнее и крепко заснула до самого утра.


End file.
